1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a zoom lens system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a field of lens technology where a short overall length is demanded for use in lens module for image acquisition. The lens module is mounted in relatively thin equipment, such as simple digital cameras, webcams for personal computers, and portable imaging systems in general. In order to satisfy this demand of compact lens system, conventional lens systems reduce the number of lenses to short the overall length, but resolution will suffer. Increasing the number of lenses can increase resolution, but will also increase the overall length of the lens systems.
In a zoom lens system, good image quality and compact size is required for portability. Therefore, it has become necessary to develop a zoom lens system with a short overall length and an optical performance that matches image sensing chips having enhanced resolution.
What is needed, therefore, is a zoom lens system to overcome the above-described problem.